This disclosure relates in general to photodiodes. Photodiodes are constructed with an active layer placed upon a substrate that may then be coupled, for example, with a printed circuit board. In some applications, an optical filter may also be included to block unwanted bands of light. The inclusion of the filter often adds weight and complexity, increases costs, and decreases the photodiode field of view.